Here with Me
by CrystalMasaki
Summary: Takes place after Spikes death. Faye hasn’t been taking it too easy. Now she has to go to his funeral. Will Faye be able to say goodbye?


-Red Dragon Headquarters-  
  
Faye ran to Spike's dead body, and lifted his head, blood getting all over her clothes and skin. She cradled him in her arms. "You idiot! I told you not to come here! I told you!" She hugged the lifeless man tightly. "Why? Why Spike? Why did you go!?" Tears were leaking out of her eyes. "Spike... Spike... why..."  
  
Jet ran up to the crying woman and put a hand on her shoulder, and turned his head away from the dead Spike before he too started crying. "Faye, there was nothing we could do," He felt himself starting to cry. "He... he had to do this... Faye... He wanted it this way... he had nothing to live for."  
  
"What about us!? Didn't he care!? What about..." She starred at the back of his jacket. "Me?" she barley whispered it.  
  
"Faye..."  
  
Faye shook his hand off her shoulder. "No.no Jet... Just... don't..."  
  
Jet looked at her. "We have to get him out of here," He wiped off a tear from his face, not letting her see it.  
  
Faye hugged Spike. "Oh spike..." She looked up into the sky. "God why!?"  
  
~*~  
  
It's been a long, long time since I looked into the mirror  
  
I guess that I was blind  
  
Now my reflection's getting clearer  
  
Now that you're gone things will never be the same again  
  
~*~  
  
Faye hugged Spike, feeling the little warmth in him fade away. She got his hand and laced her fingers with his. "Spike..."  
  
Jet watched Faye. 'She really cares about him...' He had tears flowing down his cheeks. He started walking away. "I'll be waiting in the ship."  
  
"That's all you can say!?" Faye set Spike down Gently and then marched to Jet. "You partner for three years and all you can say is." She got in front of him and saw his tears. "Jet... you're..."  
  
"... I'll be in the ship. Bring Spike and we'll take him to the hospital so they can set things up for him..." He walked away.  
  
Faye looked at Spike, and up the stairs she saw the cause of his death; Vicious. "You bastard!" She shouted to Vicious' dead body." She walked slowly to Spike and hugged him again. She looked at his bloodied face. Faye closed her eyes, and brought her lips to his for two seconds. He was so cold... she couldn't believe that he was one that crazy wise cracker who used to tease her about everything.  
  
~*~  
  
There's not a minute that goes by every hour of every day  
  
You're such a part of me  
  
But I just pulled away  
  
Well, I'm not the same girl you used to know  
  
I wish I said the words I never showed  
  
~*~  
  
The ship...  
  
Faye was in her room crying on her bed. Jet walked in. "Faye?"  
  
She straightened up and wiped her tears away. "What?"  
  
"You want to eat anything?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I got you his jacket." He said while handing Faye Spike's blue jacket. The blood was all washed off.  
  
Her hands trembled when she held it. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
"Uh... your welcome." He thought, 'don't hear her say that word often. "The funeral's tomorrow. You going to be able to make it?"  
  
Faye hugged Spike's Jacket to her chest. "Yes."  
  
Jet smiled. "I'm glad." He got up and left her room.  
  
Faye ran her fingers over the jacket, picturing Spike, the way he looked in it. She remembered his goofy smile, his voice, and the way he breathed when he was asleep.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
I know you had to go away  
  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
  
You're the one I need  
  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
  
Just to have you back now  
  
Here with me  
  
Here with me  
  
~*~  
  
Two mornings later...  
  
Faye slowly got dressed into a black dress. Once she got it on, she grabbed some long pantyhose and put them on. She looked at her multi- colored toe nails that Ed painted... it wasn't that appealing, but she was going to leave it on since she had them painted when Spike was still alive. After she got her hose on, she put on black high heels.  
  
She looked in the mirror. Spike flashed through her mind again. "Spike..." She started crying.  
  
"Faye-Faye!" Ed shouted, "Time to go!"  
  
Faye regained her composure and walked to her small door and walked out.  
  
"Faye-Faye, Edward is sad."  
  
Faye put her hand on Ed's head. "I know... me too." She looked around. "Where's Jet?"  
  
"He's waiting for us."  
  
"Oh... okay, then... let's go."  
  
Jet was waiting in a smaller ship for them. When they found him, he was just putting out a cigarette. He had on a nice black suit, and a hat on. "Ready?" He jumped in and Faye and Ed, followed by Ein, got in too.  
  
Faye looked out the window and felt new, fresh tears greet her checks. She sniffled, and then whipped them away. Faye never felt more miserable in her life. She closed her eyes tight, blocking off the hot tears. She didn't know what it was, but something made her think of two days before that day.  
  
Flashback -  
  
Spike walked down the hallway. Faye pointed a gun to his head. "Where are you going? Why are you going? You told me once that the past didn't matter... You're the one who's tied to their past, Spike!" Spike got real close to Faye's face and starred her right in the eyes. "Look at these eyes. One of them is a fake because I lost it in an accident. Since then, I have been seeing the past in one eye, and the present in the other. I believed that what I saw was not all of reality."  
  
Faye was shocked. Why was he telling her this? "Don't tell me things like that! You never told me anything about yourself! Don't tell me stuff like that now!"  
  
"I thought I was watching a dream that I would never awaken from. Before I knew it, the dream was all over." With that, he started walking away.  
  
"... My... memory came back..." Faye said, with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
Spike stopped in his tracks to hear what else she was going to say.  
  
"... but... nothing good came out of it. There was no place for me to return to... This was the only place I could go back to! But now... Where are you going!? Why do you have to go!? Are you telling me you're going to just throw your life away!?"  
  
"I'm not going there to die. I'm going there to see if I really am alive." He said. He sounded like he wasn't afraid of anything... but, he wasn't...  
  
Faye pointed her gun at him. It made a click. Then she pointed it in the air and shot all her bullets out.  
  
End of flashback -  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
You know that silence is loud when all you hear is your heart  
  
And I wanted so badly just to be a part of something strong and true  
  
But I was scared and left it all behind  
  
~*~  
  
When they got to where Spike was going to be buried, Faye felt her stomach tighten up, and her legs grow week. This was going to be the last time she ever saw Spike. His face. That wonderful, handsome face that she'd love to see make a grin one more time.  
  
"We are getting ready to land." Said Jet. Faye didn't even hear him she was so deep in thought.  
  
Faye closed her eyes and fingered the tears off. She took in a deep breath and got ready to see Spike... for the last time...  
  
There were... so many things Faye wished she would have said... some that she wished she never did... But... there was no chance of that... not now... Spike was gone... and there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
"Ein wants Ed to say that he loves Spike-y." Edward looked down at the dog.  
  
"We know Ed... we know..." Jet said while landing the small ship.  
  
After they landed, they got out and started walking to where Spike's casket was. There were a lot of people there, standing in front of chairs. Obviously some thugs of Vicious who had a change of heart. There was some descent looking people there too... thankful for the man who got rid of Vicious. They were all sadly looking at Spike... their hats to their chests, standing up straight.  
  
~*~  
  
I know you had to go away  
  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
  
You're the one I need  
  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
  
Just to have you back now  
  
Here with me  
  
Here with me  
  
~*~  
  
Faye walked in a slow pace to Spike, trying very hard to jam the heel of her shoe in the grass, and make the earth feel her pain. When she finally got to him, everyone backed away, including the priest. She starred in the casket.  
  
Spike. He was in there with some new clothes that Jet bought for him. He looked like an angel. Pail and peaceful. She brought a hand to his face- Ice cold. She jerked her hand back a little bit, but brought it back. She didn't care if he was cold, she just wanted to touch him.  
  
Faye touched his hair. It was soft... Still messy, but soft. She touched his hand. "Spike..." She whispered. Faye bit her bottom lip and turned around. People were now sitting in their chairs. Jet and Edward were sitting in the middle with a chair for her. She sat down.  
  
Ein was underneath Ed's chair howling. Faye looked at the dog. Even he was sad...  
  
The priest got up and stood next to Spike. He started talking about all Spike did, how many crooks him and Jet put away... and just... basically everything about Spike.  
  
Faye would have paid more attention, but she couldn't break her attention from Spike. Faye put her face in her hands and realized that they were asking her to come and talk. She jerked up fast from her hands. "M-m-me?"  
  
~*~  
  
And I'm asking  
  
and I'm wanting you to come back to me  
  
Please?  
  
~*~  
  
"Do it Faye, say something." Jet whispers. "I did."  
  
"But I didn't see you--"  
  
"Go Faye-Faye!" Ed pleaded . Faye got up. She felt her legs grow weak while she walked to where the priest was. She looked around at everyone sadly, then at Spike. "Well... Spike and I... we never could have a conversation without it turning into an argument..." She thought back at the things she's said to him. She felt her bottom lip tremble, and she clamped her upper row of teeth on it to make it stop. "Um... and... Well... there are a lot of things I never got to tell him... a lot of things I wish I could have. I only hope that he somehow hears what I'm about to say..."  
  
Faye wiped a tear off her face for what seemed to be the billionth time. "I loved Spike... I still love him... Ill always loved him.  
  
Jet and Ed's mouths dropped in disbelief. Jet thought Faye cared about Spike, but LOVE?  
  
Faye wiped yet more tears off her face. "And... I had to loose him to realize how much... But... that's the way it goes, I guess." She looked down at the man she loved. "He was a very brave man who'd do anything for someone he loved... and you couldn't help but do the same back." She half smiled. "That is all..." She put her head down and walked back to her chair.  
  
~*~  
  
I never will forget that look upon your face  
  
How you turned away and left without a trace  
  
But I understand that you did what you had to do  
  
And I thank you  
  
~*~  
  
When everything was done with, Jet smiled at Faye and said. "I'm sure he's heard you."  
  
"But he doesn't love me."  
  
"He did... but I don't know how deep those feelings were, but he did."  
  
Faye looked up at the sky with hope. "Yeah..."  
  
"Faye-Faye, Ed and Ein miss Spike."  
  
Faye nodded.  
  
"Ed wants to... Ed wants to cry..." Edward started sobbing.  
  
~*~  
  
I know you had to go away  
  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
  
You're the one I need  
  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
  
Just to have you back now  
  
Here with me  
  
Here with me  
  
~*~  
  
"Aw, come on Edward, let's get back to the ship. And bring that dog." Said Jet. You could hear both Ed and the dog crying together. He turned to Faye. "Faye you have to let go. He'd want you to move on."  
  
"I know... I'll catch up to you two."  
  
"Alright." Jet walked up to the casket. "Good bye... Spike." He bowed, then turned, and walked away.  
  
Faye looked at Spike. She put two fingers to her lips, then touched Spike's lips with the two. She started walking away.  
  
Halfway to the ship, she looked at Spike's casket being lowered. "Good bye... my space cowboy..."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Song: Michelle Branch  
  
Characters from: Cowboy Bebop  
  
And so... that was my first Cowboy Bebop fan fiction, also my first song fic. I really liked the way it turned out... and if I get some nice reviews, not making no promises, but I might try to cook up a sequel.  
  
Thanks for reading.  
  
-Crystal 


End file.
